


Vera paura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Masquerade [3]
Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble ispirata ad una scena di PK che mi rimase molto impressa.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vs7gaTRF_U; Nightcore - To My Parents - (Lyrics).Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: attacco di panico.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Series: Masquerade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437511
Kudos: 3





	Vera paura

Vera paura

“No… NO! NOOO!” gridava Paperino. Si teneva la testa con entrambe le mani e scalciava

“Calmati” gemette UNO.

Paperinik gridò così tanto da farsi andare via la voce, mentre calde lacrime solcavano il suo viso piumato, scompigliandogli le penne.

< Quel mostro… era ovunque… Io… Io non posso fare niente… Non c’è via d’uscita… >. Si accarezzò la gola, sentendola stringere e sgranò gli occhi, che divennero bianchi.

UNO lo supplicò: “Ti prego, calmati. Sei al sicuro adesso, ti ho riportato alla Torre. Va tutto bene”.

Paperino riconobbe l’intelligenza artificiale e l’abbracciò, stringendosela al petto.

“UNO, amico mio, grazie” gemette.


End file.
